Kaua The New Bella
by XxThe Blade Is Your DeathxX
Summary: this is my story of Bella And Jacob hopefully you like it, It's continued for now... but I'll have more up soon...


It's ten after nine and I can't stand the noise of every one in my room, I raise up and look around and no ones in my room, it's only my super hearing that started bugging me recently I thank there's something wrong with me, I get up and walk to my door to see Alice hovering over Jacob, I silently walk to the bathroom, Easily shutting the door behind me, I hear someone coming up the steps and then they stop at the door to where I am, A gentle knock makes me shake from head to toe, I back up a step to the tub, Bella..? The voice says at the door, Bella..? Again the voice says gently as I try not to panic, I walk over to the door and I whisper, I'm not Bella.. I'm Kaua Not of this Bella you speak, The door shakes as if its going to break down, The hinges start to crack, and then the door falls down on the floor next to this Tan Guy,

With Bright Brown eyes and Dark hair, He walks up to me, Bella your still sick you need your rest, He gently places a hand on my shoulder and makes me walk with him, I shove at him, but not a inch of him moved by me, I look up at him and he smiles down at me, Who are you? I ask, I'm Jacob Bella .. You know me, but your to sick to remember me, So you need your rest, He takes me to the bedroom where I once woke up he places me on the bed then he walks away, I hear the door clinch locked, I get very angry and try to break the door down, Not realizing it the door shedders to nothing on the floor, I then think of my next move, I run to the window and jump out of it, then I land on a tree and I keep my pace moving fast, I find a hole and hind in the tree, I hear people running my way and shouting BELLA!. As the voices disappear I gently come out of the hole, I look around and see nothing, I jump out and run to the nears hiding place, I find nothing to hind in, I look different Direction but nothing, I run right into a man with light brown hair and gold eyes, I shake at his movement, Bella he says softly, I shout who the hell is Bella..? I'm Kaua, not this Bella every one speaks of, He moved in on me, I Tried to run but he had me in his grasp before I even knew it, I hit him in the chest then in the face my hits didn't even make him move, I shout and screamed, HELP! I pleaded, Then he released me and I fell to the ground with a snap, My ankle was twisted under my other leg, I couldn't help but cry, He leaned down and picked me up slowly, I'm sorry Bella, he whispered,

I Shoved him away, he put me down then He raised up and ran off in the woods, I whimpered Quietly in the woods, I could hear voices near by, I tried to crawl to the nearest hiding place but couldn't make it, A man walked up to me, He was a tan color with bright brown eyes and a grin on his face, Bella It's going to be okay, he says softly, I whimper quietly as he picks me up into his arms, I look at him and whisper I'm not Bella… He turns and smiles at me, Then I Realize It was Jacob, Let me go I shout, Alice walks up to Jacob and asks if I'm going to be okay, I shove my foot at her, she moves swiftly away. Let me go! I shout, Bella your sick I have to get you home so you can sleep, Jacob says softly, then not realizing it he hits me in the head to knock me out, I faint," {humming} I hear, I try to move my hand and it doesn't move, I try to move my feet and they don't move, I start to get nervous, {Humming} I Try to peak but get a slap of water in my face, My eyes jerk open to see Alice Bathing me, I couldn't get a scream out or a whisper, I just stared at her angry, She smiles at me, I keep a frown on my face, Her smile disappears, She gets up and walks away leaving me naked, I look around to my notice Jacob was standing at my side, I try to whisper but he leans down and places a finger on my lips, Bella it's okay, he says softly, B- But..? I say in a cracking voice,

There's no need in words my Sweet Bella… he says softly at my ear, I try to move my hands, he moves the rope from my arms and legs, I smile at him, Jacob why am I sick? I ask in a question, It's not that your sick it's that you got bitten by a vampire along time back and you finally woken up, you've been asleep for awhile, but we took care of the bite to not let any thing happen to you I got the Dr. Vamp to help me with you and to my surprise you don't remember me.. He frowns, I frown afterwards, I'm sorry Jacob, I say in a whisper, But Bella you don't understand, Jacob says in a plead for words, I sigh as a tear's slip from my eyes, Jacob leans down and holds me in his arms, I'm so sorry, he says as if pleading for my forgiveness,

I rap my arms around him and hold him tightly in my grasp, Jacob leans closer to me, I whimper in his ear,

He lays in my bed with me, he unbuckles his pants belt, then he rips his shirt off, I lay back in the bed to see him frustrated with his belt, I move over to him and undo the belt he starts kissing my neck and then he gently lays me back and starts kissing down my chest and stops and my belly button, I smile slightly, he pulls his pants off and throws then in the floor, he crawls on top of me, he moves his hand down my leg to gently open them, I whimper softly for him to hurry, but not feeling it he was in me with out me knowing,

I softly moan out, He moans and growls out softly as I do the same, I scratch his back with my nails and claw his arms, I scream with every movement I gently move with him at the same pace, He starts kissing me with his warm lips and his body keeps my body moving, He starts to move harder and harder, My breathing comes out in shallow breathes, I couldn't help but shout his name, He says my name softly in my ear, I scream JACOB! OH JACOB! He clichés on to my hair and pulls slightly, I claw him harder with my nails,

Oh Jacob Please! I scream, He smiles and moves harder, He starts to stop and I scream NO! Please,

He smiles and keeps moving deeper and deeper in me, Until a hard rush took me under,

He Released in me that it took my breath and I tried to breathe, I whisper Jacob, I could feel him moving still as I feel the rush of our blood binding, I scream with Enjoyment, He howls out,

I feel him get deeper and deeper as he goes for another release, He Cum's again as he gets deeper and deeper into me, I scream with the feeling of love, I feel him just keep moving and moving,

…To Be continued!…


End file.
